Slytherin Pride
by Laydie-Elle
Summary: Pansy always said Slytherin boys did it better. And her birthday is the perfect opportunity for them to prove her right. Pansy/Multi.


I'm taking a chance and posting this here after all. Please be kind. :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter nor the characters and no money is being made from this fanfiction.

 **Timeline:** Hogwarts 7th year. No war. No Voldemort.

 **Characters: Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini** **, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle.**

 **Summary:** Pansy always said Slytherin boys did it better. And her 17th birthday is the perfect opportunity for them to prove her right. Pansy/Multi.

 **Warnings:** Moresomes: gang banging. Pansy is fucked by five Slytherin boys on her birthday. Vaginal sex. Anal sex. Oral sex. There is no outright slash, but if you're squeamish about hints to it, this probably isn't the fic for you.

No beta. All mistakes are my own.

 **SLYTHERIN PRIDE** **  
** **By: Laydie-Elle**

"What is going on?"

"Patience, Pans. It's a surprise."

Pansy Parkinson sighed. She'd been promised the fuck of her life for her birthday, not a guessing game. She was dressed for a party-the type one would shag at the beginning, middle, and end of, and then again once everyone else had left-and very annoyed by all the secrecy. Draco hadn't shagged her all week, promising the build up of frustration would only help what he had planned for her. She'd taken her Potion and Draco had already cast the anti-conception spell on her. She was way past ready.

If only he'd blindfold her. That would be more exciting than this.

As if reading her thoughts, and just before they reached the door to the boy's dormitory, Draco's hands came up from behind her and covered her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

He sighed. "Trust me, Pans."

"As long as you're not asking me to take Polyjuice Potion so you can fuck someone else's body instead of mine when we shag."

He chuckled. "You know you liked it. But come on, Pansy, we're almost there. I promise you're going to love this."

She sighed and nodded her acquiescence. Without further ado, he began to guide her, and she knew without looking, where they were going. The sound of a heavy wooden door opening at their approach confirmed her suspicions. When it closed behind them, Draco was finally satisfied, and let go of her.

"Surprise."

Splotches of light obscured her vision as the pressure was released from her eyes. She blinked heavily and then gasped at the sight before her. The boy's dormitory had undergone a change from the last time she'd been here-her escapades with Draco in here, were long and fruitful. The single beds were gone, in favour of one oversized bed against the wall, with emerald green sheets and silver pillows. But more than that, the four boys that Draco shared his dormitory with were all standing around it.

It took Pansy a few seconds to realise what Draco had brought her here for. They'd talked about inviting someone else into their bed before, and in a half-drunken daze, she'd admitted to Daphne that she wouldn't mind if that _someone_ was the whole quidditch team, or even multiple boys from their year. Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Theodore Nott.

Had Draco and Daphne talked about this?

"You're too quiet," Draco said, stepping up next to her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Let me get this straight; my birthday present is... all of you?"

That would definitely constitute as the fuck of her life.

Draco looked suddenly uneasy and she took his hand soothingly. "I'm just surprised, Draco, not upset."

"Yeah," Blaise said, from the other side of the room. "You know everyone wants to fuck me."

She giggled, letting her eyes flicker from one boy to the next, noting their enthusiasm; Theo's stare was the hardest, burning holes into her like he was already imagining fucking her.

 _No surprise there._

"Do you like your present, Pansy?" Goyle asked her.

She smiled. "I'll answer that once I'm done _playing_ with it."

That seemed to break the ice. Before she knew it, the boys were sharing dark looks and pulling off their clothes. She watched in fascination as robes were unfastened, shoes were kicked off, shirts were pulled over heads, and trousers were removed to reveal five cocks in varying states of arousal. She licked her lips.

Draco's dick was familiar to her, but she gave it a short perusal, nonetheless. His cock was magnificently half erect already; fine blond hairs drawing her attention as she realized he had shaved himself recently. Crabbe's cock was thick and flaccid, but he'd already started working on it. Blaise's was long, seemingly already fully erect, though that was just a guess as he wasn't touching it yet. Gregory's cock hung limply, but it was obviously thinner than Crabbe's, and as his fingers gripped it, she could see it pulse to life immediately.

Theo's… she had been imagining his for a long time. He wasn't hard yet, but even though he wasn't touching himself right now, she could already see the beginnings of a hard on. He stared at her so hard, it was surprising that his body hadn't followed suit. Pansy imagined he'd be thinner than Crabbe, as long as Blaise's, and thicker than Greg's once fully erect.

 _Salazaar, this is going to be good._

Pansy bit her bottom lip and went to start removing her own clothes, but Draco stopped her.

"There's another fantasy you told me about," he said, almost purring. "And we're going to deliver on that first."

He waved his wand to summon a dark green blindfold and her eyes widened. He remembered?

Draco chuckled before tying it around her eyes; he must've spelled it because it sat on her face perfectly, almost like a second skin.

Her dress was no impediment as Draco slipped the straps off her shoulder, kissing her skin as he went.

"Now, now, Drake," she admonished. "Wait your turn or I'll have to punish you."

He chuckled again, obediently divesting her of the rest of her clothes without kissing her. A cool rush of air hit her now naked body, but she didn't care. She could feel the heat from the stares of the boys, and it was already turning her on. She knew it was Draco who was guiding her over to the bed. He murmured, "climb on," and then pulled back.

Pansy settled onto her back on the bed and stretched her body out, spreading her knees and letting out a contented sigh. Immediately, she felt the bed dip, but couldn't tell how many of the boys had immediately joined her. At least two, maybe three. She was surrounded.

She purred at that.

Hands caressed her legs, slipping between her thighs and brushed over her pussy as someone else fondled her breasts. She moaned and then lifted her knees as a tongue licked at her clitoris before delving into her wet channel. She groaned, bucking slightly, and bit her lip. She moved to grab a fistful of hair of her tormentor only to find her hands and legs magically spread and bound to the bed before she could attempt to identify the owner of the mouth between her legs.

Pansy groaned again, earning herself a chuckle from the man; his voice vibrated against her pussy as he continued to lavish the area. From the sounds of it, it wasn't Draco. Maybe Blaise? It wasn't Crabbe or Goyle, she was sure. Her pussy pulsed at the thought that it was Theo.

Maybe.

Gods, she didn't know.

It didn't matter. Whoever he was, he was a fucking master at cunnilingus. His tongue and fingers fucked her harder and more expertly than Draco had ever done, and she screamed and writhed underneath him; her breath coming in rapid pants and moans when she finally settled down.

There were so many hands on her right now she could never guess whose was whose. The bed dipped again as it sounded like they were all getting into it; it really was a large bed.

Someone's cock smacked across her face and she whinnied at the feel. Her mouth was blessedly free for now, so she just focused on the sensations building all over her body as her master at cunnilingus drew her pleasure to its climax.

Pansy moaned and whined, finally coming down from the orgasm, not registering that this had signalled the boys to shift around her again. When she finally started to listen for them, they started talking.

"Who gets to fuck her pussy first?"

"Well, Draco's already had her before, so I'm voting against him getting her before me tonight."

"I'm ready to go. I'll go first."

Pansy focused on their voices, licking her lips as she tried to place them in her post orgasmic high. The vote against Draco sounded like Blaise or Theo; the former was her guess. She wasn't sure about the first voice, so it was probably Crabbe or Goyle, but the one who was apparently ready to go didn't sound like Draco, Blaise, or Theo. He was already moving her legs to shift her knees-it seemed the magic binding her to the bed didn't inhibit her movements if _they_ moved her. As he rubbed her pussy gently, obviously checking to see if she was ready to go, she felt her body relax; no longer was the tension coiling through her, and her pussy was still so wet.

She bit her lip as an unfamiliar cock started pushing into her. The masculine groan at every inch was arousing her more than she'd have thought possible. Who was it? She moaned, loving every ridge and pulse emanating from this cock; she suddenly remembered from seeing their cocks before that Crabbe's was the thickest and this certainly felt like it fit that bill.

She catalogued that fact at the back of her mind for later and the moment he was seated deep inside her, Pansy lost all thought other than the words she started moaning, "yes, yes, deeper! More!"

He was moving steadily faster, starting slow and going quicker as she growled out, "faster! Fucking hell!"

More hands found their way to her body; kisses trailed her abdomen as someone played with her nipples and clitoris.

"Fuck his cock, Pans. Fuck him good." Draco's commanding voice spurred her on and she moved her hips with Vincent, meeting him thrust for thrust as he showed her no mercy. The bed shook violently underneath her. Then suddenly, he pulled out of her pussy, lifted her leg over his shoulder and slammed into her, hard. Pansy's screams echoed through the room amidst the chuckles of her boys.

 _Shit._

She had a last thought of 'I hope they put silencing charms on the room' before she reached her end; Vincent pulled out before he could cum, and she felt a warm moisture gathering on her stomach. He'd jizzed on her instead of inside her. She didn't know why he thought it necessary but didn't bother questioning him. The next moment, she felt the magic in the air shift, and his ejaculation was Vanished.

Pansy tried to control her breathing in the aftermath. She was surprised Vincent was so good, but Daphne had once told her, ugly sex was the best. She felt guilty thinking of Vincent and the word 'ugly' in the same sentence, since he'd just shagged her so brilliantly. She'd worry about it later, though.

Her body was being released of its bonds and she was pulled off the bed and led away. Her hands reached out blindly and fell on what felt like a chair; it was plush but not too plush. Pansy expected to be sat down on it, but instead quickly realised someone else was sitting down instead.

"My turn."

Hm. It wasn't Draco, again; she figured that Blaise, Theo, or Gregory was next, but until he pulled her to him and directed her to straddle his lap, Pansy didn't realise who it was. His voice had sounded slightly gravelly, which she'd realised was the first time he'd sounded so turned on, to her.

Blaise Zabini.

He'd already eaten her out. She wondered why the other guys were letting him shag her next.

As she lowered herself onto him, it no longer mattered; yes, it was definitely _him_. His cock was as long as she'd suspected from seeing it, earlier. His hands were on her hips and she was setting the pace, her arms over his shoulders. Pansy wriggled her hips, gyrating, experimentally rotating them; his laboured breathing was the only cue she had to go on that he was enjoying this as much as her. She moaned, taking complete control of their shag, teasing him and groaning out, "yeah, right there" and "fuck, yes".

Blaise started to moan when she stopped teasing and braced herself against the floor to lift her off of his cock before slamming back down. Seemingly no longer willing to let her dominate, his grip on her hips tightened and her dark friend pulled her down harshly, over and over again, bouncing her on his cock.

She screamed again, throwing her head back and letting him take over. It was so fucking amazing. So fucking good. She squealed and mewled until Blaise's hips finally jerked one last time inside of her and, unlike Vincent, he had no qualms about coming inside of her.

She groaned, leaning forward to rest on him while she gathered her thoughts.

Two down, three to go.

It excited her to wonder who was next.

She didn't have to wait long, as Blaise was already helping her up. Her pussy ached and burned as he pulled out, and she stumbled.

"Careful, love."

Draco's arms encircled her, and she leant into him.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked.

"Mm-hm."

He chuckled.

They were taking her one at a time, it seemed. Teenage boys weren't known for their stamina, so she guessed they figured they would need time to recover. She only hoped that, at some point, they all took her together.

"My turn," Draco whispered, turning her to press her body against the wall.

Eagerly, she spread her legs and braced her arms against the wall; her nipples brushed the wall as Draco gently pushed to toward it and she moaned. His hands rubbed at her skin, finding those sensitive areas and tweaking her nipples as he went. She growled. He knew just how to tease her.

Before she could berate him, the familiar feel of his cock parting her cheeks, rubbing against both her arse and pussy in preparation sent her further into overdrive. She was slightly sore already and burning at the thought of enduring even more. She would never tire of Draco's cock in her pussy.

Finally, and quite suddenly, he jerked his hips upward, seating himself inside her. She cried and moaned and gasped as he moved immediately. Pansy had just enough awareness to remember the boys were all watching as she cried like a wanton whore.

"Draco."

Draco groaned at the sound of his name on her lips slamming her into the wall, mercilessly. He worked her pussy, his hands tweaking and teasing her sensitive nipples and clitoris until she came undone. But he was always a sucker for mixing things up mid-shag.

"We're going to double penetrate your pussy, Pansy," he said, and she moaned.

Silent exchanges were being made, she knew it. Draco had to be indicating to someone to join them. Only Greg and Theo hadn't fucked her yet. She realised neither of them had said a word since Vincent fucked her. That changed at the sound of the timid but deep voice that grunted out, "yeah".

It was Gregory.

Draco led her away from the wall and guided her to sit on her knees in the middle of the bed. They didn't bind her this time, but she was getting the feeling that if she moved out of position, she wouldn't like the punishment for misbehaving.

Her body was feeling extra sensitive as she waited for Greg to make his move, and she blamed it on the blindfold; not knowing where the next touch would come from. She was in sensory overload.

 _Double penetrate._

She wondered if it would be Theo joining Greg, or not. She was disappointed that he hadn't had his go with her yet. But she knew him well enough to know that he was the type who weighed his choices before diving in. Whatever he had planned for her was going to be worth the wait.

Pansy turned her head to the side as someone climbed onto the bed in front of her; a second person was nearby, hovering, as though waiting for their cue. She could smell the sex coming off of him and she wagered it was Draco.

"Raise your body up but stay on your knees."

Pansy complied at the sound of Greg's soft but insistent voice. His hands cupped her breasts, fondling them gently before moving down her stomach and finally finding the wetness between her legs. He was gentler than she expected, and Pansy couldn't help the moan that escaped her. He didn't dwell, parting her legs only wide enough to shift his cock between her thighs. Mentally, she went back to when she'd seen his cock before; it was going to be a good fit, she thought. Not too thick or thin and not too long or short.

She licked her lips and took the initiative to palm his chest. He seemed surprised, stilling for a moment, but then returned to working his cock into her pussy. He didn't slam in, and she wondered why he wanted her in this position for the penetration. It didn't matter. He felt amazing going in.

"Put her on her back and I'll come up behind you to get at her."

Pansy barely registered Draco's command as Greg lowered her onto her back, spreading her legs and pushing into her as far as he would go.

"Hm. Yes." She moaned and sighed happily. "Yes, fuck."

He stilled immediately, and Pansy was getting impatient until she remembered Draco. The bed dipped again, and Greg shifted, perhaps nervously, as his blond friend settled in behind him. Draco wasted no time pressing his cock into her pussy; the ridges of his shaft brushed up against Greg's and she thought for a moment that the sight of their cocks sliding against each other would be heaven to see.

But the blindfold stayed in place and she instead cried out as the boys started moving in tandem with each other. Like a well-rehearsed dance, moving in synch, the two cocks almost felt like one. Her pussy was being stretched so far, so painfully; the next few minutes were heavy with their panting and cries. She didn't remember coming until after the flash of hot fire finally left her and Pansy fell, boneless in the aftermath.

The boys continued thrusting until they too, had their fill.

They pulled away from her and Pansy took a moment to catch her breath again. Her body was covered in sweat and her pussy was throbbing so hard she couldn't remember what it felt like for it to not throb.

She was so spent. But there was more.

"Next?"

"Me." Theo's voice in her ear startled her and she felt her body respond. She hadn't felt the bed move. "Always wanted to do this to you."

Finally.

She smiled, biting her lip. It sounded promising. She'd always wondered what Theodore Nott would do to her if he got her. They'd never shagged, since it went without saying that she was Draco's girl, but Pansy had seen the way he looked at her before now. Like he'd been aching for her for years.

Draco wouldn't mind if she went back to Theo for more, after this. She was sure of it. If not, then she'd work him over, fuck him into submission until he relented. The baritone voice of Theo was doing wicked things to her skin as he started talking dirty. Her pussy seeped at the thought of him shagging her senseless.

His hands were not all over her like the others had been, but they were strategic, gently caressing those special points on a woman's body. Almost like he was preparing her to lose her virginity.

Then he turned her around to lay on her stomach, and Pansy was suddenly much aware that he was the only one touching her when he pushed her to the bed, splaying his hand in the middle of her back to guide her gently. Her arse in the air and legs spread wide, she fisted the sheets and turned her head as though trying to see him. Expectation made her inner walls clench and her insides burn.

"Fuck me, already, Theo."

Theo chuckled; his fingers slid into her, scissoring her pussy and she arched back into him as he pushed harder. She was only mildly surprised when his thumb grazed her arse, lightly pressing on her hole before moving off.

Was he going to fuck her there? Draco must've told her she'd had that before. _This_ was what he'd imagined all those times she caught him looking at her, dazedly?

"Relax," he whispered gently, and then muttered a lubrication spell. Her butthole tingled; there was no other way to describe it. It felt so different to anything she'd had with Draco. When Draco had taken her back entrance for the first time two months ago, they'd spent weeks prepping her tight hole for his cock. He hadn't bothered with lubrication of any kind, preferring to let her slowly become accustomed to it.

But Theo did swipe at her pussy, gathering up her cum; he must've put it on his cock. The next thing she knew, his fingers were gently prying her butt cheeks apart and she felt the head of his cock pressing against the ring of muscles in her arse. Gently, he pushed; he was definitely thinner than Crabbe, which would help, as she wasn't exactly an expert with anal penetration, as long as Blaise's, and thicker than Greg's.

He embedded himself slowly, allowing the initial pain to fade away as the arousal kicked in; stretching and filling her like his cock was made for this. Her body jerked and spasmed, but he maintained his hand on her lower back, keeping her from flailing. Soon, she was moaning, and Theo took that as incentive to start with some shallow thrusts, before slowly moving into harder and faster jerks of his hips. The friction and momentum kept her body forward, so he removed his hand and grasped her hips to direct his thrusts better.

They moved in waves, pushing and pulling at each other, heedless of the wanton sounds they were both making. This was heaven. Pansy had no idea what heaven was supposed to feel like until Theo started fucking her arse. It was indescribable.

When it finally ended, her world exploded. She had never cum so hard in her life!

Theo pumped a few more times, spilling his seed into her tight hole, and then pulled out quickly. Everything went quiet and still for a short while. Pansy had collapsed next to Theo; she reached out, found his chest, and then grabbed his cock. She slowly worked him as he thrust at her; his cock twitched under her fingers and faster than she would've thought possible, grew hard again.

He groaned as the rest of the boys all started climbing onto the bed. Suddenly, she was surrounded. Pansy was rolled onto her side a moment before Theo muttered a quick cleansing spell and thrust into her pussy without warning. She hooked her leg over his hip, which angled her arse into the air. Who but Draco Malfoy would take that as an invitation? A soothing spell swept over her arse; the familiar charm that they'd used before. Theo pulled out enough so that Draco could fit in, and then the blond slid home. She whined and cried out, grasping Theo tightly.

"Fuck that's hot." Goyle climbed up next to them. "I'll take her mouth, next."

Registering that he wanted her attention, Pansy turned her head. But it was awkward, so they moved her into a sitting position before pushing back into her. Not to be left out, Vincent climbed up on her other side and directed her hand to his cock; she immediately started fondling his balls as Theo and Draco thrust into her at the same time.

"Somebody grab her tits."

Pansy mewled at the sound of Theo's voice giving commands. Since he was suddenly so quiet, she'd almost forgotten about Blaise. She couldn't see any of them and could only imagine how they all looked doing this. As Draco gave a particularly hard thrust into her arse and Theo met him with one into her pussy, challengingly, from the other side, Blaise grabbed her tits and started talking dirty. It was his cock that slapped her face, she knew it. She alternated between sucking him, Greg, and Vincent off as best she could until finally, she couldn't take any more.

This was too much.

Her body shuddered and flailed, and Pansy came loudly and violently.

Her boys finished after her and she felt like a boneless chicken waiting to be eaten when she couldn't move as they, in turn, came inside or on her.

Fuck.

 _Shag of my life._

Eventually, they all fell into a heap. A few minutes later, Draco reached over and removed her blindfold. She smiled up at him gratefully, and he returned the sentiment.

"Fuck," he said. "What time is it?"

Blaise retrieved and waved his wand. "Midnight."

"Fuck." Pansy stretched and yawned. "Feels later."

"We should get some sleep," Greg said, but didn't move off of the bed.

Slowly, one by one, they all drifted off.

Last to go were Pansy and Theo. She gave him an exhausted smile and he kissed her softly.

The surprise registered on her face and he murmured again, before joining her in sleep, "always wanted to do that to you."

. . . . . . . . . .


End file.
